


The Housewife

by WitchofAzure



Series: The Satisfaction [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, F/M, Happy Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofAzure/pseuds/WitchofAzure
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a young woman who recently got married, however, she feels frustrated at the lack of excitement in her marriage life and wants to find ways to satisfy it. Taking advice from a friend, Hinata sets her sights on the handsome Mailman.
Series: The Satisfaction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089164
Kudos: 10





	The Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative universe, everything that happens does not take place in any canon setting, only in its own universe. All the characters are the girls in Naruto and faceless characters, no one else, just to give the readers to make their own imagination.

Hinata Hyuuga let out a frustrated sigh as she channeled surfed through her TV looking for anything interesting, but after a few more clicks she decided to just turn it off altogether, giving up on looking for anything new. Ever since they canceled her favorite TV show, the young woman has been bored and frustrated out of her mind. No, now that she thinks about it, she's been frustrated ever since she married one year ago.

After her mother told her she will be marrying a man of high position in some company, she was at first fearful, wondering if this will shackle her freedom forever. She wondered if living life as a Housewife to someone who doesn't love her would be unfulfilling, wondering her husband would love her or would he just do the deed and move on from her, using Hinata as a trophy and just ignore her.

However, as she came to find out, her husband does love her. Providing her a good home, a good neighborhood, and a good life any wife of a man of his position would want. But, it also meant he would focus his entire time on his work, never giving the time of day to Hinata, not even to satisfy her boredom that has been festering for a year. The young Housewife felt she was in purgatory, just getting what she can ask except for excitement for her sex life, which was lacking since the wedding night one year ago. Ever since then, her frustrations and lust just festered for the next year to today.

She took a deep breath, feeling hungry along with her frustration, knowing that her TV show was the one thing that kept her going but now that's gone, all she has left is her boredom, lack of excitement, and desires. Hinata was gaining weight, her once straight stomach was getting a little flabby, but you can't blame her for feeling like that, she has nothing else to do but sit around, clean the house and make her own food, which was causing her to gain weight.

 _'Sakura is always complaining of my chest...'_ Hinata thought as she looked down at her well-embowed breast. _'While she should complaining of my weight...'_

Walking up to her fancy kitchen, Hinata thought of making something quick, like a ham sandwich, it should easy to make before she goes to her room and opens her computer to watch the... she shivered a bit from the name, _porn parody_ of her TV show, it's one of the only things now that can get her excited but even that has its limits. Bringing out the necessary items, Hinata saw something from the corner of her eyes and turned to see it from her kitchen window.

Her eyes saw the mail van parked outside her home, one of the perks of this neighborhood and even this town was its own mailing services, which felt outdated because of the internet making everything easier to deliver. But there are those who still use physical mails, her husband included when he subscribed to their services.

Out of the van came the Mailman, a young man close to her age, dressed in his uniform and carrying a leather bag that had all the envelopes and packages inside. Her eyes lingered on his exposed arms, muscular arms. With his tight shirt fitting his body a little too well. She couldn't see beyond his shadowed face because of his hat, but his chiseled chin would make anyone imagine a handsome man underneath it as he came closer to her mailbox that was on her door.

_'My god... Sakura is right... he is good looking...'_

She subconsciously licked her lips, remembering her friend's Sakura's story of doing the deed with the gardener because her husband being always abroad like Hinata, which shocked the Housewife greatly, but it also made her jealous that her friend managed to satisfy her boredom and lust.

Feeling a little pressured but knowing she isn't getting another chance, Hinata walked out of the kitchen and into the front door. Taking a deep breath as she heard the Mailman's footsteps coming closer, she slowly opened the door and came face to face with the handsome Mailman.

"Oh! Good morning there, ma'am." The Mailman tipped his hat in greeting the Housewife, clearly not expecting to meet her.

"Uhmm..." She cleared her throat, trying to bury her shyness away and to build up the courage. "Good morning to you too." She greeted back, her eyes lingering on his form-fitting shirt, and felt her mouth-watering.

"This place should be..." began the Mailman as he rummages through his bag looking for her mail before finding it. "And here it is, _wow_ mail is coming from the other side of the world."

Hinata let out a tired sigh, she knew who's that mail was from, her husband, he's been sending her these mails for the last few days just to tell her he arrived in a new city. The only form of communication with him was only in an envelope or by telephone, her husband has a very traditionalist lifestyle, which explains her frustrations.

Remembering her friend Sakura's advice, she Leaned against the door of her home, giving him a wide smile as he brought her mail. "Today is really hot isn't it?" she asked, making a waving sign.

The Mailman nodded, "Sure is, ma'am. It is the summertime and usually around here things get pretty hot."

"Hmm... must be tiring with all the mail you have to deliver," she noted, leaning closer as she felt confident with her attempt. "And you get paid so little

"Well yeah, but I don't have that many deliveries to do, not that many people use mailing like these in this day and age but the pay is good enough." said The Mail as he shrugged, taking off his hat for a moment to wipe the seat off his head, giving Hinata a second to see his face underneath it all.

She bit her tongue, already feeling hot not just from the weather, but all over her body. "Say, how about you rest up for a bit here? I was about to make a sandwich and I feel it's always better to do it with someone in the morning."

The Mailman thought about it for a second, unsure of her request as he looked down on his leather bag filled with other mails he needs to deliver.

"Oh don't worry! It won't be that long, and you need your energy if you want to work in this weather!" she explained, giving him a warm smile, which was enough to convince him. Opening the door wide to let him through her house, The Mailman tipped his hat in thanks as he walked past her and into her home, all the while Hinata's eyes lingered on his body, happy that her plan worked. _'Thank you, Sakura.'_

She closed the door behind her, staring at the back of the Mailman as he stood in her living room. A shiver came down to her back as she never expected that any of this would work. Hinata also realized that the Mailman is the second person to ever enter her home other than her friend, and the first man to ever come in since her husband.

"Relax on the sofa while I make something for you." Hinata waved at the Mailman as she hurried to the kitchen, her heart pumping in excitement. "Do you like ham sandwiches?"

The Mailman smiled, seating on the sofa as Hinata requested. "Sure do, ma'am."

"Great!"

After a few minutes, Hinata came back out carrying two plates with the ham sandwich on them. She made sure to add some extra cheese just for the Mailman as she walked up and gave him his plate.

"Thank you, ma'am. It looks delicious. And can I ask you a question?" Said the Mailman as Hinata sat by his side on the sofa, her eyes still lingering on him. Taking a bite of the sandwich, he let out a satisfied sound. "Wow! It tastes good!"

Hinata giggled, her hands still carrying her own plate. "It's just ham I bought from the grocery," she noted. "And of course, you can ask me anything~" she said in a low tone, coming closer to the man.

"Sorry if I am being too forward with my question, but do you live on your own in this big house?" he asked, taking another bite. "It just I've delivering mail here for months but I've never seen anyone come here."

"Oh, no, my husband actually owns this house," she revealed before letting out a tired sigh that the Mailman has noticed. "But he's been always abroad for work that it makes me feel this is more my house than ours together. Really makes me feel like I am just there in his life..."

"Hmm... that's a lonely thing to feel, ma'am." said the Mailman as he finished his ham sandwich and Hinata realized she hasn't eaten hers. "Honestly it was up to me I would do my best to make my wife happy and never let her feel the way you feel."

Hinata smiled, patting him on his leg. "Thank you for saying that... it is sweet." she said, and the Mailman smiled back as he set his sandwich aside before he noticed her own plate.

"You aren't going to eat that, ma'am?" he asked, his eyes were now focused on hers.

And she didn't break her eyes off of him since she sat by his side, her hand that was on his thighs slowly moved upward, reaching closer to his sensitive area.

"I am hungry for something... else~" her body was shaking, she couldn't control herself as she came closer to the man, her body touching his.

The Mailman was at the first taken aback from her action but relaxed for a bit, letting her hand touch his crotch, feeling the stiffness underneath his pants. Hinata came close to his ear and whispered.

"Satisfy my lonlieness~" she said huskily and gave him a deep kiss.

The Mailman didn't back down from her sudden action, but instead kissed her back, his hands touching the back of her head as the two started kissing each other deeply. Her tongue wrestled his, wrapping itself around it as she started massaging his crotch.

"Touch me~" she said, almost begging for him, grabbing his hands and putting them on her large breast. "Make me feel like your woman~"

The Mailman let out a grin and nodded, squeezing his hand on her breasts while she did the same to his balls, both enjoying the feeling as they continued their make-out session.

Hinata climbed up on the Mailman, taking off her shirt to reveal her white bra underneath. His hands were now on her ass as the two continued tongues wrestling each other, he moved his hands on her sides, grabbing some of her flabby fat.

"Sorry for my body~" She gasped, feeling her squeeze her breast with his other hand. "I can't help myself but eat~!"

"That's fine," said the Mailman in a low voice, still feeling her flabby stomach. "You are still a sexy woman." She licks her lips as she unbuttons his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and broad shoulder underneath his tight shirt. In turn, the Mailman took off her bra, letting her enormous breast to fall down. "Damn... your tits are great."

The two continued kissing each other before Hinata climbed off, standing in front of him as she started to take off her pants, revealing her white panties underneath. Going back to his pants, Hinata unbuttons them and slowly unzipped them, taking a deep breath at the possible sight she might see.

And she wasn't disappointed.

"Wow... it's so big~" she said in a lustful tone as she stared at his long cock, he seems to be taking good care of it judging from the lack of hair. She got down on her knees, letting the Mailman relax on her sofa as she gripped both of her hands around the long rod. "It's so much bigger than my husband~"

Her tinder fingers wrapped around his long shaft, slowly then quickly moving up and down, giving him a handjob, a move Sakura thought her. Before long, she moved her other hand to his ballsack, massaging it with the use of her nails.

He let out a satisfied moan, bringing her closer for a deep kiss while she continued caressing his cock and balls.

She changed tactic, and licked the tip of his cock, trying to get the taste as it has been a long time since she had a good fuck, and she will make sure to take her time with it. Slowly, she opened her mouth and took on his long cock, swallowing it whole. Remembering the technique she saw from that porn parody, giving him a tasteful blowjob.

"Ah..." he let out a moan in satisfaction.

Her head went up and down, sucking his cock with lustful intent as she felt wet between her legs, messing up her white panties. The Mailman smiled widely at her while she sucked down on his cock, loving her skills as she used her tongue and wrapped it around his member. The Mailman pushed her head down, causing her to gag and her eyes to tear up a bit.

Hinata was loving this, she has never done anything this exciting and dirty, not even with her husband. Deciding he had enough, now it was her turn to be satisfied.

She stood up and took her wet panties, showing her vagina to the Mailman, her message clear as her naked and plumpy body.

Hinata climbed up on him, hovering over his cock as she whispered in lust. "I want you inside of me~"

The Mailman grabbed her hips, spreading her legs, and allowed her to slowly shove his cock into her. The two let out a loud moan that echoed all over the house.

As she got used to the size inside of her, the Mailman hugged her close and thrust hard, pushing his cock deep inside her womanhood, aggressively so.

Hinata moaned in ecstasy, already feeling his cock slamming deep in her. She grabbed on his hat and threw it away, wanting to see his face up close as she started kissing him deeply.

The Mailman fucked her hard, pushing his cock deeper as she sat on top of him. His hands gripped her ass while his teeth were biting down on her nipples.

"Yes!" She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt every hit. "That's it! That's it!"

The Mailman changed position, this time he was on top of her while she was under him and continued thrusting roughly. The sofa was pushed back from the intensity, the sound of the leather chair echoed around the room.

He stopped, once again changing the position of her body, and Hinata couldn't help but smile as she complied to him, giving him her back and started to fuck her in doggy style back inside her pussy, another move her husband never bothered doing it to her.

"YES!" She moaned and shouted in pleasure. His cock was deep in her as he continued hitting her spot, the sound of their skin hitting each other resonated around the room. "AH! AH! YES, THAT'S IT!~" She nearly passed out from this before he slapped her ass, which echoed around the room.

"You love this don't you!" The Mailman said, pulling her hair back as he continued fucking her. "You love some mailing delivery!" He thrust deep.

"Yes! I love this!" She answered back in ecstasy. "I've come more times in five minutes than in my entire marriage!"

The two continued their session. The Mailman knew how to please her in ways even she didn't know it existed, he fucked her hard, like she is his plaything. And yet, he made sure to hold her tightly, kissing her in places and made her feel happy.

Hinata signaled him to stop just as he was about to come. "Wait! Let me do this one thing~" she said, almost purring, she wanted to use her most important assets.

The Mailman sat back down on the sofa, watching in curiosity and excitement as Hinata pushed her breast forward. Sliding his long cock in between them, she started to rub it in, massaging it with her assets as she tightly hugged it close.

The Mailman moaned in ecstasy, feeling her rub his cock delicately before speeding her movement.

"I... I am coming! Fuck!"

"Yes!" She licked her lips and encourage his attempt, intensely moving her breasts for him to come to her. "Come all over me!"

With a hard grunt, The Mailman stood up came all over Hinata's beautiful face, covering her with white cum.

Hinata licked her lips, tasting the white liquid in ecstasy, satisfied.

'Sakura was right... I should find ways to satisfy myself~'

"Oh shoot!" The Mailman realized something, quickly standing up and picking his clothes. "Sorry, Ma'am, I still have some deliveries to make before my shift ends"

Hinata tilted her head, before realizing what she did.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you late!"

The Mailman shook his head. "No need to worry, ma'am. Just doing my job in helping a customer in need." Said the man as he wore his hat. "Although, I'll be sure to come more prepared for my next... Delivery~" he said with a smirk underneath his hat.

Hinata realized that it would be a while before her husband will come back, and smiled widely at the ideas that came to her head.

The Housewife has found her fuck buddy.

"Looking forward to your next visit. And please, call me Hinata~"


End file.
